<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А вот у нас на Энтерпрайзе by JenWren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827289">А вот у нас на Энтерпрайзе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren'>JenWren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Логика против Рождества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под Рождество,<br/>(которое на космическом корабле условно в той же мере, как смена дня и ночи,<br/>то есть -- примерно полностью)<br/>поведение окружающих становится до того нелогичным,<br/>что хоть вовсе не выходи из каюты.<br/>Чего мистер Спок, как старший помощник капитана и офицер по науке,<br/>конечно,<br/>себе позволить не может.<br/>Будь на мундире лишний десяток пуговиц,<br/>он застегнул бы все.<br/>Но их нет.<br/>Приходится компенсировать сдержанностью.</p><p>Хихикающие йомены,<br/>Краснеющие (отчего бы?) энсины.<br/>Фикус в кадке перекочевывает из столовой в рубку и украшен невесть чем.<br/>Лейтенант Ухура развешивает на дверях кают красные фетровые носки.<br/>Юный Чехов просвещает всех, кто готов его слушать<br/>(или хотя бы не сумел увернуться),<br/>что Санта-Клауса придумали в маленькой деревушке под Суздалем,<br/>шутки ради,<br/>но назвали Deadmoroz-ом.<br/>В кают-компании не умолкает "джингл-беллз".<br/>Мистер Спок готов поклясться, что, проходя мимо лазарета<br/>(совершенно случайно),<br/>слышал, как доктор Маккой тренируется басом говорить "Хо-хо-хо!".<br/>Об этом он предпочитает не думать.<br/>Спохватившись,<br/>Джим в последнюю минуту<br/>запрещает вешать омелу над входом в столовую.<br/>Йомены и энсины разочарованы,<br/>но самое искреннее огорчение читается в глазах самого капитана.</p><p>"Интересно," -- бормочет Спок, когда утром<br/>половина собравшихся за завтраком сидит в нелепых красных колпачках с белой оторочкой.<br/>"Поразительно," -- не удержавшись, добавляет он,<br/>увидев доктора в свитере с изображением рогатых земных животных из отряда парнокопытных.<br/>Доктор в ответ<br/>называет его остроухим гоблином,<br/>но без привычного гнева.</p><p>Внеочередная ночная вахта --<br/>лучший способ избежать этого безумия.</p><p>Утром (условным, галактическим)<br/>вернувшись к себе в каюту,<br/>Спок видит, что носок изрядно растянулся.<br/>Санта-Клаус принес ему диск с записями вулканской струнной музыки --<br/>это от медсестры Чапел.<br/>Бутылку (небольшую) шотландского виски:<br/>Скотти не теряет надежды.<br/>А еще томик стихов античных стоиков<br/>и теплые тапочки.<br/>Это от Боунза.</p><p>Тапочки украшены аппликациями<br/>в виде вулканских плюшевых мишек.<br/>С клыками, когтями и всем прочим.<br/>Спок думает о матери.<br/>В том числе с нежностью.<br/>Но досады сейчас больше.<br/>Доктор профессионально умеет слушать и запоминать.</p><p>Войдя в каюту,<br/>Спок скидывает форменные ботинки.<br/>В комнате прохладно.<br/>Что уж там -- холодно в комнате.<br/>Тапочки с виду теплые,<br/>мягкие.<br/>Теплые тапочки греют, что на них ни нарисуй.<br/>Даже вулканских плюшевых мишек.<br/>Логично ведь, да?</p><p>Спок всовывает ноги в тапочки,<br/>опускается в кресло<br/>и открывает античных стоиков.</p><p>Ногам тепло.</p><p>Логика никогда не подводит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. После боя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот Энтерпрайз. Картина «после боя». Привычный и рутинный даже вид. В отсеке людном доктора Маккоя вулканец забинтованный лежит.<br/>И сквозь дурман анестезии зыбкой (от коей размягчается броня) Маккою признается он с улыбкой – мол, Кирк сравнил с компьютером меня.<br/>Так редкостна улыбка неземная, так хрупок этот миг, что, вашу мать, Маккой застыл с шприцом в руках, не зная – сказать ему иль лучше промолчать.<br/>И, чертыхнувшись, очень осторожно он говорит вулканцу – знаешь, Спок, у кэпа все с компьютерами сложно, он поломал их столько, сколько смог.<br/>С одним судился, еж твою налево (док морщится – ругаться я мастак), другой он заболтал до перегрева, а третий расфигачил просто так.<br/>А потому, старпом, в виду имей ты сей тонкий, но решающий момент: как ни пытайся обойтись без Фрейда, а это был не очень комплимент.<br/>И на вулканца покосившись сразу, док видит с облегчением, что он все ж отрубился, не дослушав фразу, а стало быть, не слишком огорчен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Накипело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ваш вариант недопустим.<br/>Да, это риск, но, видит бог, мы к вам на выручку летим, а потому заткнитесь, Спок!<br/>Я знаю, совесть в вас молчит, так дайте высказаться мне: раз ваш геройский суицид удался нынче не вполне, могила в звездной пустоте вас подождет еще чуток. У вас хиты сейчас не те, а потому заткнитесь, Спок!<br/>О сколько дней,часов, минут молчал я, сдержанно рыча, но переполнился сосуд терпенья кроткого врача -- и наконец пробил тот час, и наконец настал тот срок, когда скажу хотя бы раз: "Хотя бы раз заткнитесь, Спок!".<br/>Кто на поверхности планет всегда под пули первым лез? Кто покидал мой лазарет не с разрешением, а без? Кто, операцию прервав, из-под ножа едва не сбег? Пусть вы и старший комсостав, а все равно заткнитесь, Спок!<br/>Кто, логику пуская в ход, переступал ее черту? Кто угонял наш звездолет, причем со мною на борту?</p><p>Пусть капитан внесет в журнал, точнее, в корабельный лог, что наконец-то я сказал -- со всей душой! -- "Заткнитесь, Спок!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Внезапно-ребутное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Диалог, что идет меж нами который год, не нуждается в том, чтоб его завершать словами. Не на годы, а на минуты теперь отсчет, и висят звездолеты вражьи над головами, и когда встаем с тобой мы спина к спине в обороне, в которой нет никакого прока -- знаешь, гоблин, сейчас довольно с меня вполне просто знать, что умирать мне не одиноко...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Девичий романс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ах, слова ваши скрытого смысла полны.<br/>Вы открыли мне то, что не знала я ране:<br/>Мистер Спок, если нет у Вулкана Луны,<br/>Оттого и романтики нет на Вулкане.</p><p>Не поют соловьи там в саду при луне,<br/>На влюбленных она не глядит шаловливо…<br/>Не встает Афродита в приливной волне –<br/>Там, где нету луны, не бывает прилива.</p><p>Что ж дивиться, что взор ваш безлунный не смог<br/>Разглядеть рядом бездну надежды и боли?<br/>Я ж как женщина к вам подошла, мистер Спок,<br/>А отнюдь не приставка к командной консоли!</p><p>Никогда еще в пламени страсти слепом<br/>Не пылало холодное сердце вулканца.<br/>Чем луну заменить мне вам, милый старпом?<br/>Как суметь без нее мне до вас достучаться?</p><p>Если б были у платья резервы длины,<br/>Я б урезала форму еще покороче…<br/>Мистер Спок! Раз уж нет у Вулкана луны,<br/>Там, наверно, особенно темные ночи!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Так и летят</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звездолет несет гуманизма бесценный груз на края фронтира вселенной, но там, по ходу, чуждый вирус – с рабочим названием «Иисус» -- прямо в жилах в вино вовсю превращает воду.<br/>Техник снял перчатку не к месту – и се ля ви! Остальное уже, увы, не играет роли: у команды (ну, большей части) бурлит в крови запредельный процент иноземного алкоголя.<br/>И, как водится, лютая смерть кораблю грозит, в ледяную бездну его утянет довольно скоро. А механик (ирландец, бабник и паразит), капитаном себя объявив, отключил моторы.<br/>Но не только он, к сожаленью, мертвецки пьян, весь корабль превращен в притон и захвачен пьянью. Кто по рубке с рапирой скачет, как дАртаньян, кто весь холл расписал призывами к покаянью.<br/>И заразе подвластен не только простой матрос – ей в два счета охвачено и руководство тоже. Капитан, перед тем, как сам закосеть всерьез, успевает старпому дать по нетрезвой роже.<br/>Медсестра, поцелуем старпома свалив в прыжке, поправляет мини-платье на тонком стане.<br/>Очень трезвый Док с очень грозным шприцем в руке драматично рвет одежду на капитане.</p><p>Словом, вирус в расцвете и на борту бардак. А корабль, кувыркаясь летит средь межзвездной темени.<br/>В результате все выживают – незнамо как. А попутно изобретают машину времени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The corbomite maneuver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скупые строки кэповского лога о главных двух проблемах не смолчат:
 А) НЛОм преграждена дорога, 
Б) подлый доктор выписал шпинат.<br/>
А если разбираться по порядку, то описать был должен честный лог, как Кирк уныло делает зарядку, а рядом надзирает вредный док.<br/>
«А может, хватит?» -- кэп страдает робко,но док уподобляется скале…<br/>
И сбоку красным вспыхивает кнопка – ЧП произошло на корабле.<br/>
Но док молчит: решительный мужчина с упрямым выражением лица. Объект инопланетный – не причина зарядку не доделать до конца.<br/>
Меж тем угрозой первой космофлоту в пока что не объявленной войне, дорогу преграждая звездолету, маячит кубик Рубика в окне. Чего ему от них при этом надо – неведомо ни сердцу, ни уму, поскольку бестолковая преграда не подает сигналов никому.<br/>
Пресс докачав, но не одевшись сразу (ведь должен мир увидеть этот пресс!), Кирк вверх спешит, как пылесос на базу – возглавить закипевший там процесс.<br/>
А наверху все ровно, как мы любим – рабочей атмосферою бодрит.<br/>
Спок собран – как тот самый кубик-рубик,<br/>
но лейтенант чего-то истерит.<br/>
Отправив лейтенантика в каюту (ишь, понабрали трепетных хмырей!), кэп кубик распыляет за минуту огнем больших фотонных батарей.</p><p>Адреналин в крови еще играет… И чувствуя – сам черт ему не брат, кэп, в кресло опустившись, выдыхает…<br/>
Вот тут и появляется шпинат.<br/>
Кэп возражать пытается – куда там! Судьба его решилась – и пока Джим Кирк покорно давится шпинатом, док наблюдает с рюмкой коньяка.</p><p>И кто предскажет, что сулит в финале день, начатый цепочкой неудач? Допустим, кубик Рубика взорвали – но следом прилетел футбольный мяч!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Серия пятнадцатая, из которой зритель узнает многое о тайных страстях и желаниях сдержанных вулканцев.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Энтерпрайзе хаос и запарка – и если не цейтнот, тогда аврал. Но возле развлекательного парка судьбой был уготован им привал.<br/>А в парке этом (чуде мирозданья), как выяснить им было суждено, не только исполнялись все желанья, но страхи воплощались заодно.<br/>И началась у них неразбериха, пока не разобрались, что к чему – во всем, что подсознания их лихо подсовывали сердцу и уму.<br/>Кэп упоенно дрался с хулиганом, гештальт далекой юности достав.<br/>И чуть не обесчещен дон Жуаном был романтичный младший комсостав.<br/>То тигр пройдет упруго и проворно, бия хвостом и яростно рыча,<br/>то рыцарь на коне неиллюзорно копьем пронзит упрямого врача.</p><p>Пугая лаборанток до икоты (мерси тебе, биолог-фантазер!), картину довершали самолеты, стрелявшие по ним почти в упор. А тиграм стриптизерши шли на смену – и даже вспоминать я не хочу, как младший комсостав устроил сцену (ревниво) воскрешенному врачу…</p><p>И наконец, помятый и угрюмый, построив уцелевших на лугу, кэп дал такой приказ: а ну не думай! (И всяк подумал – это я могу!)<br/>Кто чином младше был, кто чином старше -- не думал ни о чем, что было сил… <br/>Один старпом, ничуть не пострадавший, то брови хмурил, то губу кривил.<br/>И, ухом поведя неблагосклонно, он сдержанно промолвил: Кошкин еж! Вы, люди, поразительно шаблонны! Ни в ком воображенья ни на грош. Вот если б я загадывал, то сразу ТАКОЕ б началось во всей красе…</p><p>И так промолвив, Спок слинял на базу, за что ему СПАСИБО скажут все.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Серия двадцать седьмая, педагогическая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустившись на планету, ни бельмеса не понял Кирк – и вот вам результат: он думал, что несет плоды прогресса, а оказалось – ходит в детский сад.<br/>Промолвил самый главный Песталлоцци, его экспертным оком оценя: конечно, потрудиться нам придется, но, может, обойдемся без ремня.<br/>И Кирка в группу взяв, довольно скоро, внеся мероприятие в педплан, ему для игр назначили партнера – тот тоже был задорный мальчуган. Ребятки враз устроили войнушку – им «эрудит» еще не по уму. То Кирк возьмет противника на мушку,то тот его поймает и в тюрьму.<br/>Кирк втихаря взорвет боеприпасы – зачем они пылятся просто так…<br/>Тот – друга Кирка из вулканской расы грозит порезать на британский флаг.</p><p>Покуда так они играли в прятки, никто и не мешал им, дуракам, когда же в ход пошли, увы, лопатки, обоим надавали по рукам.</p><p>Вот тут и прозвучал на самом деле вопль каждой воспитательской души: ну до чего ж нам дети надоели! Отбой! Спокойной ночи, малыши!<br/>Детей пихнув насильственно в кровати, развоплотились взрослые тотчас, чтоб накатить – им это было кстати (и, кстати, это был отнюдь не квас).</p><p>Но Кирк, балда, не понял и поныне, в чем главный воспитательный момент: что он ходил в саду в таком же мини, как в космофлоте женский контингент.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cезон второй, серия одиннадцатая, отдающая дань традициям.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы знаем: в современном сериале есть то, чего никак не избежать.<br/>
В Стартреке сорок серий не рожали, но нынче собираются рожать.<br/>
А так как нет фантазии предела, коль сценарист действительно фонтан, они и это будничное дело привычно превратили в балаган.<br/>
Итак, Джим Кирк, с собою взявши зама (за коим увязался и начмед) в ловушку угодил на, скажем прямо, не самой прогрессивной из планет. Там в шкурах молодого дермантина расхаживал воинственный народ и всякий шестифутовый детина мечтал осуществить переворот. А старый вождь Акела промахнулся, что в племени граничило с бедой.<br/>
Когда с утра кто выжил, тот проснулся -- у власти очутился молодой.</p>
<p>И (тут сюжет не блещет новизною) стартрековцы, немного погодя, сбежать смогли с беременной женою убитого законного вождя.<br/>
Жена вождя была большая цаца -- как водится порой средь милых дам: к себе не разрешала прикасаться и сразу гордо била по мордАм. Бесилась, словом, как скакун на корде -- и справиться с ней смог один Маккой, ответно пылкой барышне по морде заехавший бестрепетной рукой. Похоже, что методика Шекспира и вправду оказалась тут нужна: девица стала, точно голубь мира, (к Маккою исключительно) нежна. И он обрел сомнительное счастье: поскольку меж камней, кустов и скал без спокова и джимова участья немаленькую барышню таскал.</p>
<p>Им, впрочем, тоже было не до скуки: мальчишеского детства вспомнив пыл, они, из местной флоры сделав луки, косплеили ущелье Фермопил. К везенью их большому, отчего-то умельцы той диковинной земли изобрели <s>напалм и пулеметы</s> лосины и колготы, а лука так и не изобрели.</p>
<p>Вот тут и родился младенец, кстати -- и Спок в остолбенении большом услышал, как жена вождя дитятю зовет своим с Маккоем малышом.</p>
<p>Конечно, Энтерпрайз всех спас -- и точка. Конца иного ждать никто не мог. И назвала жена вождя сыночка в честь Кирка и Маккоя -- <s>мистер Спок</s> Кэподок.<br/>
Вот это впрямь весомая награда: вклад в вечность -- не рисунки на песке.<br/>
Но Спок лишь пробурчал -- да больно надо!<br/>
И убежал поплакать в уголке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Второй сезон, серия пятнадцатая, в которой зрителю становится ясно, чья служба и опасна, и трудна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коричневая трибблочка<br/>Лежала в кресле Кирка,<br/>И на нее с размаха<br/>Уселся сверху он.<br/>А в голове у Кирка<br/>Была большая дырка –<br/>Проедена начальством,<br/>Причем со всех сторон.</p><p>Он был стеречь приставлен<br/>Одну большую базу,<br/>Где от пшеницы ценной<br/>Ломились закрома.<br/>Но черт прислал на базу<br/>Корабль враждебный сразу,<br/>Что делало задачу<br/>Проблемнее весьма.</p><p>Бедняге Кирку стало<br/>Изрядно не до смеха,<br/>Но вдруг он обнаружил<br/>(Хоть верь, а хоть не верь),<br/>Что каждый триббл – не только<br/>Клочок никчемный меха,<br/>А в сущности полезный,<br/>Служебный даже зверь.</p><p>Пусть в организме триббла<br/>Мозгов в помине нет, но<br/>Родимой Федерации<br/>Всяк служит, что есть сил.<br/>И если кто – за красных,<br/>То триббл мурчал приветно,<br/>А если кто за белых –<br/>Истошно голосил.</p><p>Вот Кирк стоит и чует –<br/>Провалено заданье,<br/>А трибблы валят сверху<br/>Пушистою волной.<br/>И чтоб добавить, значит,<br/>В пейзаж очарованья,<br/>Идет походкой томной<br/>Пронырливый штабной.</p><p>А тут-то триббл как вздрогнет,<br/>Как дико зафурычит,<br/>Что значит, по простому:<br/>«Держите подлеца!»<br/>Кирк для порядка трибблом<br/>В лицо штабному тычет,<br/>А тот все зеленеет<br/>В окрестностях лица.</p><p> </p><p>Так был шпион задержан<br/>У самой у пшеницы.<br/>Пшеницу Федерации<br/>Никто не украдет!<br/>Но в Кирковой коллекции<br/>Тех трибблов не хранится,<br/>Поскольку прокормить их<br/>Не сможет Звездный флот.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Второй сезон, серия двадцать третья, в которой даже Маккой им не доктор.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нечаянной погрешностью в рутине судьба порою бьет людей под дых. Кирк, Спок и док застряли в карантине средь местных – тоже всячески больных.</p><p>А чтобы пациентам не томиться и к жизни не утратить интерес, там шла нон-стоп веселая зарница (а может, кстати, это был Ингресс):<br/>Приняв на грудь целебного нарзана, обрызгавшись раствором сулемы, шли в бой друг с другом два враждебных клана, две фракции: холеры и чумы. Тщась уничтожить чуждую заразу (своя не так страшна, в конце концов), команды, с боем взяв чужую базу, немедля вырезали всех бойцов.</p><p>Когда ж в мозгах отсутствие извилин установил простой эксперимент, Маккой сказал: «Как врач я тут бессилен. Я сам тут, извините, пациент». Ему, бедняге, тоже было внове, что скилл его стремился там к нулю. Он эликсир бессмертия готовил, а получил обычный терафлю.<br/>Всех на ночь по палатам рассадили уверенной и мастерской рукой рукой: Спок с капитаном к буйным угодили и к тихим невзначай попал Маккой.<br/>Но дальше так угодно было Року, что закралась в сюжет сплошная жесть: когда, температуру смеряв Споку, намеряли лишь тридцать шесть и шесть. Что для вулканцев это слишком много – им, дилетантам, было невдомек. Все тут же заявили очень строго: здоровы, значит, Кирк, Маккой и Спок.<br/>По местным меркам хуже криминала туземцы и придумать не могли – что доброго отнюдь не предвещало вулканцу, как и жителям земли.<br/>Поняв: пора принять крутые меры, отважный Кирк, спокоен и суров, прочел на память клятву пионера, чем доказал, что крепко нездоров.</p><p>Немедленно с гримасой изуверской ему из кабинета глав-врача достали старый галстук пионерский и алый стяг с портретом Ильича.<br/>Знаменка шла вперед как на параде. Бил барабан, чеканились шаги.<br/>И простонал Маккой: «О бога ради!». А Спок шепнул: «Спасайся, кэп, беги!»</p><p>Но молвив -- сколько лет вы пионеры! Пора уж подрастать, поймите, мол! Кирк всех –что из чумы, что из холеры -- немедля скопом принял в комсомол.</p><p>С тех пор он, как разумный, здравый воин, держался в стороне от тех орбит.<br/>Там, может, коммунизм уже построен – но Кирк туда обратно не летит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>